


How To Say Thank You

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Flirting, Fluff, Gap Filler, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Now that Robert's made it clear that he isn't angry at Aaron for trying to burgle Home Farm, he can finally thank him for buying Mill Cottage. (A continuation of them on the backroom sofa - Gap filler for the second episode of 15th December 2016)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Usually I don't post my tumblr ficlets on here because they're really short and pointless but I just buried my own post because more spoiler photos for January came out, so I'm putting it here as well lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

“So go on then,” Robert says lazily, both of them still smiling at each other, “Are you gonna come over here or what?”

“What?”

He rolls his eyes with a sigh, but turns his body more towards Aaron, arm stretched on the back of the couch. “Always gotta be difficult, you,”

“No, I mean -  _why_?” Aaron frowns.

This time, Robert smirks, it dawning on him that his fiancé is the cutest, most selfless person possibly on the planet (he might be exaggerating). “I haven’t exactly said thank you yet, have I? For  _buying us a house_ ,”

“Oh.” Aaron’s smile tilts into mischief, his blue eyes shining brightly. “It’s not just petty crime that does it for ya then?”

Robert reaches out to clutch at the front of Aaron’s purple hoodie and gives him the least subtle once-over, eyes roaming between his mouth and crotch. Aaron watches him lick his lips and his smile afterwards is wider than before, making him also shake his head a little because he knows how easy it is for him to get Robert going.

“Tell you what,” he says, pitching his voice low and silky, “why don’t you stop asking questions and find out.”

He tugs on his hold but Aaron resists for a split second, grimacing, “Why don’t you stop with those  _terrible_  lines and I just might,”

“It’s a deal.” he grins, pulling Aaron close.

Usually, they wouldn’t do this here in the backroom but Robert holds him tighter and Aaron doesn’t stop him, allowing their mouths to meet. At first, it’s chaste because Robert does want to thank him and he almost breaks away to properly say the words, but then Aaron comfortably leans even closer and Robert forgets that words were ever a thing he was contemplating. He slides sideways and down in his seat instead, pressed into the arm of the couch by Aaron’s weight nearly on top of him, as their kisses turn deeper. Robert reaches around Aaron’s neck and squeezes, breathing heavier, before he lets it drift down. He wishes this was morning and they were in bed, as sleep-ruffled in the eyes as much as the natural state of Aaron’s hair, but settles for risking squirming his hand between their bodies. He makes a sound in the back of his throat meant to be encouraging as his fingers toy with the zip on Aaron’s jeans and hears footsteps a little too late.

“Chas is suggesting we - why?” Liv exclaims, instead of finishing her sentence, “ _Why_  did she send me back here?”

Their heads jerk up in the direction of the open door, Robert’s view of Liv warped upside down from his position. He feels Aaron twitch like he’s going to move clean off him and plants his hand in his lower back to stop him. “That’s a question I was gonna ask ya myself,” he says, barely resisting another smirk because he’s happy and it’s not the first time Liv’s walked in on them snogging and usually with a lot less reason.

“It was rhetorical,” she bites back and the unspoken insult on the end makes him snort, amused.

He raises his eyebrow, “Oh, so you have been going to some of your English lessons then?”

“Alright, what’s the matter?” Aaron sighs, clearly deciding to end the sniping between his fiancé and little sister. Robert can’t convince him by touch alone to stay put any longer and he’s strangely grateful that he doesn’t have (much of) a problem to hide when Aaron sits back on his heels and scratches his thumb to his eyebrow. His face is a little flushed already and he’s avoiding Robert’s gaze and that’s making Robert smile even more.

“Just Chas asking if you wanna come celebrate the fact that  _we have a house_  out in there,” Liv gestures towards the bar with a tilt of her head, her mouth still twisted vaguely in disgust. “But you’re obviously busy, so - ”

Aaron springs up from the couch. “Nah, don’t be daft! Of course we’ll come.”

Realising the moment has gone, Robert crosses his arms over his chest. “Unlikely.” he mumbles grumpily.

Aaron hears him of course and he throws him a sharp look from over his shoulder, eyes widening in warning as Liv turns from the doorway and Aaron starts to follow her. With any burgeoning arousal now unsatisfactorily deflated, Robert sighs loudly and gets up to join them.

Their own kind of celebration will have to wait ‘til later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
